His Heart is Gone
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Noctis becomes a nobody, it's up to him return back to his home land. All he needs to is, get his heart back by the help of Roxas.
1. Noctis is Gone

It was a sunny day, the boys are out in the woods taking a stroll.

"Nothing beats a nice stroll through the woods," Prompto said, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, but napping would be better," Noctis replied lazily.

"Exercise is indeed good for your health," Ignis pointed out.

No one said a word, all that was heard was the susurrus of the leaves in the wind and their foot steps on the ground were the only sounds.

They weren't excepting, black giant ants with huge yellow eyes, rose from the ground.

"What in the world?" Gladio says with shock.

"Hey Noct, your father is bigger than those," Prompto jokes.

The prince slaps him on the back. "You're on your own."

"No time for jokes, it's time to fight these creatures," Iggy remarks.

The four summon their weapons and fight. The wind grew violently, making the leaves and the tress blow.

The creature smacked them to the ground-the men groaned. One of them pounced on Noctis.

"Noooccttt!" Prompto shouts.

The three get off the ground and they smack the ant looking with on top of their friend, but it was too late for them to save him...

A pool of darkness surrounds the prince. "What's going on?"

"Noctis, hang tight," Iggy said in a calming tone.

But he then disappeared... he faded into darkens and the black creatures disappeared with him.

"Where is Noct?" Gladio asks with worry as he's looking around for him.

The young blonde got on his knees and he started to dig, making the sand go flying. "Come back buddy!" He cries.

The two look down at him like he's insane. "That's no way we can get him back," Ignis says.

"Then how do we get him back?" Prompto wipes his tears and he stands to his feet.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that the Marshall knows about this," The British man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where do we find him?" Gladio asks.

"I'll give him a call." Iggy pulled his phone out of his pocket and and dialed Cor's number.

It ranged a couple of times. "What's up?"

"Our friend, Noctis was taken by black ant looking things. Do you have an idea what is going on?"

"Meet me in Hammerhead, we can discuss it," Cor hung up.

Ignis put his phone in his pocket. "He's in Hammerhead."

"Wonder why he's there," Gladio responses.

...

Iggy barked the car at the gas pump, and the they all climbed out of the car. The first thing they saw was Cor. "My car is getting worked on."

"So about the black creatures," Ignis reminded him.

"Those creatures are called Heartless. They have no heart, they are nothing."

"That doesn't make any sense," Prompto said.

"Kingdom Hearts plots are not easy to understand, anyway. They take people's hearts away and the hearts go into a big heart, called Kingdom Hearts. Now the person, has no heart-they are now nobodies."

"How do we get to Noct?" Gladio asked.

"Well he's in a group called the Organization 13. They are all nobodies, their goal is to become whole, which is to have hearts of their own. Only a keyblade wielder can set Kingdom Hearts free. There is no way that you can get to him. They only way he can get into his world is that he has to get his heart back."

"How do you know all of this?" Prompto asked.

"I'm not sure, I just know."

"Whoa, you're like a god, they know everything!" Prompto shouts with a big smile.

"So what do we do now?" Iggy asks, looking up at the sky.

"Wait for Noctis to return. That's all you can do."

"Thank you for your help," Gladio said with a smile.

"Not a problem."

"How the heck is Lady Lunafreya gonna know?" Prompto wondered.

"I'll let her know," Cor replied. "You guys, go relax and don't worry about your friend, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Alright, let's head back to the hotel," Iggy suggested.

They all said their goodbyes and they parted ways.


	2. His New Name

Creds to KaisakiTokura for coming up a name for Noctis. (Xitocns) Thank you so much!

Axel had returned from his mission, carrying a man pasted out over his shoulder. The remanding members that are in the Grey area, looked over at Axel with a look of curiosity.

"Where did you find him?" Saix asked.

"I'll tell you once, I put him down. He's really heavy."

"Put him in room 15."

With a flick of a wrist a portal appeared, there was no way Axel could carry that man all the way down the hall with his tired arms and shoulder. He walked in the dark corridor and he appeared into the room. He placed the man on the bed, on his back.

"So tell me," another voice was in the room. Saix walked over and stared at the male that was sleeping.

"I found him on my mission, near a Heartless. I assume it took his heart."

"I see, I will let Lord Xemnas know. I want you to keep an eye on him, until he wakes up." Saix turned on his heel and walked out the door.

"Why do I always have to babysit?"

"Hey, Axel!" His blonde best friend called out from the door frame. "I didn't see you at-" He saw his friend standing by the bed. He walked in. "Who is that?"

Axel shrugged. "I dunno, I just found him. Saix told me to watch him."

"Oh, is he going to be one of us?"

"Yeah I think so."

The male's eyes flutter open. The first thing he saw was Axel and Roxas. "Who are you and where am I? Where's my friends and Luna?" He demanded, begging for answers.

"Well, I'm Axel and this is Roxas. You are at The Castle That Never Was. I have no idea who your friends are."

"Take me back where I came from!" He demanded more.

"Uh, sorry that can't happen," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why not?"

"Well, you see you have to have a heart first."

"A heart? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Roxas, go tell Saix he's awake. You see you get attacked by things called Heartless. They're the ones that take people's hearts."

Roxas nodded and he left the room.

"I have a heart! You can't live without a heart," Noctis hopped off the bed and he moved forward.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving this place."

"Uh, you can't leave." Axel grabbed onto his shirt, to prevent him from going any further.

"Let me go, damn it!"

Axel let out a chuckle. "I could do this all day."

Saix and Roxas walked into the room. "Good, you're awake. Now you come with me to Lord Xemnas."

Noctis didn't say a word, he nodded his head and he followed Saix out of the room. Maybe Xemnas can give him answers and maybe help him leave this god forsaken castle.

Saix formed a portal. "Step in the portal, we can go to the Alter of Naught faster that way." The black haired man looked at it with curiosity. "What? How do you do that?"

"There's no time for questions," he place a hand on Noctis' back and he gently pushed him forward.

They both entered the portal which brought them where Saix mentioned. There was Xemnas, praising his beloved, Kingdom Hearts. "So that thing, brings us to another part of the castle?"

"Yep."

Xemnas heard a few voices, one he recognized and the other sounded new. He turned hos back to face them. "Hello, Saix. Who might you be?"

"This is the man, I told you about."

"I'm Noctis, sir. Now can you tell me how to get back to my word?"

The words Noctis appear, surrounding the male. Xemnas rearranged the letters and it spelt Xitocns. "You're new name is Xitocns. The only way you can leave is you seek your heart. Saix, go get him a coat."

Saix then left the room.

"So why do I have a new name?"

"You are a nobody now. Once you get your heart back, you will have your name back. Only keyblade wielders can collect hearts and set Kingdom Hearts free."

"So how long will that take?"

"For as long as it takes. We only have two keyblade wielders."

"But, I gotta go back home with my friends, and my wife! You know we're going to have a baby soon and I don't want to miss it!"

Saix came back holding the black coat and he handed it to Noctis. "Put this one."

"Saix, summon the members to a meeting and report back. I want you to take Xitocns with you."

"Alright," Saix teleported out of the room.

And Xitocns changed into the coat that was given to him in the bathroom. Saix, returned back to the Alter of Naught. "They are already there."

"Thank you," Xemnas teleported to the Round Room.

The man left the restroom and he approached Saix. "I'm ready."

* * *

"I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has chosen to hear the coat. Please welcome the new member, Xitocns."

Saix and Xitocns entered the Round Room, all the members looked down at them. The raven haired male looked up at them. "Keep moving," Saix said.

He he kept going and the two left the room. The Round Room soon emptied.

"Axel, you are two teach him well."

"Ugh, I have to babysit again?"

"You found him, so he's your responsibility until he understands everything. Tomorrow, you are to bring him on missions."

"Okay, fine."

"Teach him well."

Axel nodded and he left the Grey Area and wen into his room.


End file.
